


Guten Morgen

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Silly
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru





	Guten Morgen

**Titel:** Guten Morgen  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
[](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/profile)[ **120_minuten**](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/)   **Challenge:** #2 “Sowas hörst du?!”  
[](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fanfic100_de**](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/)   **Prompt:** 037\. Geräusch/hören  
 **Wörter:** 254  
 **Warnung:** silly  
 **Charas:** Reno, Cloud, Tifa  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
 **Zeit:** ca. 8 min

 **KommentAr:** Im Kopf wAr’s Anders… egAl… ^^°  
Aso… und ich hAb nichts gegen R’nB… ich glAub nur nicht, dAs Reno dAs sonderlich mAg. *lAch*  
HAve fun:

 **Guten Morgen**

Cloud und Tifa saßen schon am Frühstückstisch, als Reno ebenfalls in die Küche kam.  
“Morgen”, murmelte der Rothaarige und bekam, wie so oft, von Cloud nur ein unverständliches Brummen und von Tifa ein Lächeln als Antwort.  
“Seit wann habt ihr ein Radio in der Küche?” Reno runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Er hatte noch nie gesehen bzw. gehört, dass Cloud irgendeine Art Musik hörte. Mit einem Schulterzucken schaltete er das Gerät ein.  
“Äh…” Skeptisch zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und setzte sich neben Cloud. “Sowas hörst du?!”, fragte er, konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Gesicht fast angewidert verzog, doch Cloud schüttelte nur den Kopf und deute auf Tifa.  
Das Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen hatte sich verdunkelt, ihre Augen waren zusammen gekniffen. “Hast du was gegen R’nB?!” Sie schlug eine Faust in ihre flache Hand.  
“Äh… hähähä…” Gequält zwang sich Reno zu einem Lächeln und antwortete mit etwas höherer Stimme als sonst: “Nein… nein, so was ist… toll…”  
“Na dann ist ja gut!” Tifa ließ ihre Hände sinken und las weiter in ihrer Frauenzeitschrift.  
Tief einatmend fuhr sich Reno durch die Haare. Es war ja nicht so, dass er Angst vor Frauen hatte… Er hatte nur Angst vor Tifa! Und eigentlich durfte er das auch, schließlich hatte sie Sephiroth allein mit ihren Fäusten vermöbelt…  
“Was ist?!” Leicht gereizt zischte Reno Cloud an, als dieser ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anstarrte.  
“Nichts…” Der Blonde grinste breit und trank kopfschüttelnd weiter seinen Kaffee.  
“Oh man…” Seufzend ließ der Rothaarige seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken: Er war so erbärmlich…


End file.
